


The Old Man

by Frolicks_for_Fun



Series: Fantasy Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frolicks_for_Fun/pseuds/Frolicks_for_Fun
Summary: He couldn't close his eyes...





	The Old Man

The Old Man

He couldn't close his eyes. 

He was a silent spectator to the changes of the world, forced to watch as things changed, as the human race lost its imagination and wonder and stopped wandering past him, their hands tracing paths across his body. Children used to come and visit him daily, but now their echoing laughter and unsteady tumbles are long past. Now, when they do come to him, it is with tears in their eyes and fear in their hearts, crying for what was lost.

He had borne a silent witness to his brothers and sisters fading from life - either forcibly or just from exhaustion - he was the eldest remaining and that drove a deep ache into his core.

He hears a rumbling off in the distance and bright lights are moving towards him but he cannot look away, cannot close his eyes.

The rumbling is getting closer now, and he sees the teeth of the beast that had taken so many of his brothers and sisters - the beast that has come for him.

It stops a short distance away and humans bearing metal teeth dismount it and begin moving towards him.

He wishes he could close his eyes before they reach him because he knows what is coming. His only consolation is that soon he will be finally asleep. 

The loggers have come for Old Man Oak.


End file.
